


빗방울과 계단 (Of Raindrops and Stairs)

by Junhonk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Kissing in the Rain, Love Confessions, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junhonk/pseuds/Junhonk
Summary: The rain falls, dripping down temples and cheeks from its place in strands of hair.Curling himself up, Changkyun waits and tries to think about something other than Kihyun. Which proves to be a bit too difficult.





	빗방울과 계단 (Of Raindrops and Stairs)

His phone remained on silent, hiding somewhere within his backpack. Except Changkyun somehow knew every time he'd received a message from the elder. Changkyun had always been one to exaggerate other's feelings for him in his mind, and despite being very aware of the fact, his brain seemed to ignore the detail. It certainly didn’t help that his friends also thought his crush wasn’t one-sided. 

Almost as if it were war, Changkyun had two points of view on the situation, each strongly opposing the other. As he placed one foot in front of the other he thought about them. Like someone would a case in court, Changkyun separated the facts from speculation, interpretation from evidence. His quad and shin muscles working hard to retain his balance while walking down the hill. He had to thank the sky for choosing then to be overcast, as back sweat from his bag was never a pleasant companion. 

Left. Right. Left. Right. 

 

He counted his steps, sighing heavily when he met an orange hand, prohibiting him from continuing. He stood on the edge of the sidewalk, among two other people. Hospital employees, probably on their way to work. He looked to them, noticing one fiddling with her lunchbox and the other her phone. Changkyun wanted to check his phone, to see if any new messages had come in. He craved anything that could fuel his imagination, letting him create impossible scenarios for events ahead. 

The light changed to a white walk sign, and the three were off, two turning right and Changkyun continuing straight, enduring the torture of his leg muscles for a bit longer. He wanted to get his mind off of the strain, and it doesn't take Sherlock Holmes to deduce where his mind flew to. 

It's frustrating. It's tiring to think of the same person over and over again, opening any notification at the speed of sound, or seeing them and feeling your heartbeat pick up at the speed of light. 

Changkyun had dreams, too. He'd spend the entirety of his night's rest dreaming about being in a relationship, kissing him and taking him to a dumb children’s movie just so they could hold each other and focus on nothing else. Those dreams were his haven; when the other man wasn't holding Changkyun in his arms, he would stroke his hair, caress his lips with his own. 

With a prompt such as that, many would've felt no surprise that Changkyun's breathing wasn't steady when he received a text from him wanting to hang out together earlier on that morning. One on one. But then Changkyun would think for a bit longer and realize that his hopes were getting too high, and say to himself ‘ _ why would he like me anyway?’ _ . 

Changkyun soon found another red hand, laughing in his pink face and telling him to come back to reality for a bit. It was at this point that Changkyun could no longer resist checking his phone; but found a dark screen, mirroring Changkyun's now empty mind. 

He continued on anyway, tapping his foot impatiently before realizing that doing so is a fantastic way to get a cramp. Changkyun stretched his shin, waiting for the light to turn. He'd looked down to observe the sidewalk the second the white figure appeared, causing him to nearly miss the light. He looked up and ran across, just barely touching the curb as the red countdown ended. 

Changkyun let out a labored breath, trying to figure out how running across a street had winded him but not all of the stairs he'd gone up earlier. Near death experience was the cause he settled on, feeling only a small bit of satisfaction in the realization. 

The overcast sky had turned darker above his head in the time he’d been outside, frightening Changkyun. He really didn't want to get soaking wet from impending rain, especially because of who he was on his way to see. 

Changkyun quickened his pace, the familiarity of the route allowing him as much. Past shops that had opened at 5am and others that were to open at 11am. He focused on his feet and a few of the people around him. Weaving in and out of pillars and other humans, Changkyun kept his eyes trained on the windows, trying to lengthen his strides and beat mother nature at her own game. 

He had made it past the strings of shops and past yet another crosswalk when the drops started to fall. Though sparse at first, the speed picked up and the drops were larger, like the tears of a giant who had lost his favorite stuffed animal. Changkyun broke out into a run, crossing in front of the law building and under a small landing. 

Safe from it now, he listened to the rain getting heavier. It didn't seem to be pouring, though it was heavy enough to leave people stranded under awnings or in hallways of the schools nearby. Changkyun turned around and sat down on a single step out of many that remained. For whatever reason, he noticed, there were three different paths of steps, each leading to the same door. Crooking his head as a puppy would, he tried to decide what to do to pass the time and settled on pulling his phone out.  A shock ran through his being and into his stomach, fluttering when it arrived. 

He noticed a new notification on his screen, telling him that he had been texted. Changkyun found his thumbs opening the text before he'd consciously decided to do so. It was his instinct now, Changkyun thought,  _ how pathetic _ . A smile creeped across his face, spreading his lips to show his teeth against his own will. The other man hadn't even said much, merely asking Changkyun of his whereabouts; but the thought of the other thinking of him proved to be too much for Changkyun, who was now very red in the face. He responded in a flurry of thumbs pressing keys, letting the other know that he had been caught in the storm. 

Changyun waited desperately for the warm and twisted feeling in his stomach to leave his body. There he sat, grasping onto his phone for dear life, his face as red as a cherry. Their conversation continued on slowly, the other asking Changkyun if he was okay and if he was able to find a dry place to take cover. It was after this point that Changkyun had come to terms with the fact that he would never be normal again, always fawning over this man. 

Changkyun responded to the text. 

 

**Whatta Mans** :

changkyunnie are you alright? where are you? | 12:38pm

**You** sent:

12:38pm | yes hyung. I'm where all the stairs are leading into the law building.

**Whatta Mans** :

Oh! That's not far from here. | 12:39pm

 

Changkyun waited for a bit, trying to form a response. The text had been left off in a bit of an awkward statement, and it caused him to feel unsteady, worried about writing anything less than a perfect response. However the ringtone of a new message cut his thinking off.

 

**Whatta Mans** :

Do you want me to come and find you? | 12:42pm

 

Changkyun felt the knot in his stomach constrict as he thought about his hyung going out in the rain, just to meet him. While one part of his brain was soaring high in the sky thinking of what that could possibly mean for the both of them, the other part was throwing a rope to bring his hopes back down, telling him that the elder had probably just forgotten about the rain as  _ he was inside after all _ . A slight frown appeared on his face, contradicting the blush remaining in his cheeks. Changkyun managed to pull himself together well enough, his response aiding in the diminishing of his hopes and dreams. 

 

**You** sent:

12:43 | nonono hyung it's okey i don't want you to have to walk outside in the rain just to find me.

Again, it wasn't long before he received another response.

 

**Whatta Mans** :

Ah! You're right, I forgot about the rain.  | 12:43pm

 

Changkyun sighed, feeling slightly relieved that he hadn't let his hopes get too high to only come crashing down into oblivion yet again. Locking the device, Changkyun stuffed it back inside of his bag, trying not to think about the  _ what if's _ of the situation. He pulled his knees to his chest, attempting to make himself smaller and balance on a single step. The rain clouded his thoughts, relaxing his mind by diluting the sounds of the city around him. He was on a college campus, so there wasn't a terrible amount of cars, however there were multiple sounds of sirens as an ambulance would make it's way through traffic, trying to reach the nearest hospital. 

Leaning against his bag and placing his head on top of his knees, Changkyun wished to be in a different place. Somewhere other than a public area, so he could allow the sounds of rain to lull him into darkness, the enticing void of sleep aching to envelop his body. He remained that way, watching the different people pass by, observing their stance and posture, noting when one looked particularly unhappy. It was an unhappy world, and many people had sour luck. 

Changkyun had always been one to overthink a single concept, following its smaller whims down each of their own paths until some outside force woke him from his self induced trance. He followed the concept of luck down to it's frayed threads, thinking about how it has influenced people’s decisions as well as ways of living. He had begun to contemplate the side of luck that hid itself inside of superstition when he felt a hand on the middle of his back. 

His head jerked up, pulling him immediately from his thoughts, and he nearly hit the man behind him in the forehead. Changkyun stuck out his legs quickly to catch himself from falling, and spun around to face the stranger, fully prepared to defend himself. His fist came up to block his face as the other arm shot out, prepared to twist the other's arm. His actions were halted the moment he recognized the soaking wet form in front of him. 

"Kihyun hyung?"

 

All he received in response was a bright smile, as well as a tilt of Kihyun's head. Changkyun suddenly found himself at a loss for words, caught between staring at Kihyun while getting lost in his beauty, and trying to ask three-hundred-and-twenty different questions in one breath. Kihyun could tell Changkyun was having some sort of mental war, and decided to step towards the younger man. 

"You're not going to twist my arm, right?" Kihyun asked, to which Changkyun shook his head vigorously, his dry strands of hair remaining over his eyes afterwards. Kihyun laughed, though all Changkyun could hear was a sweet melody. A few moments of slightly awkward silence passed, Changkyun tracing his eyes over the elder's expectant face. When the younger's eyes had traveled over the expanse of his companion's face, he realized that Kihyun was waiting for something to happen, for someone to talk, anything really. 

"I told you you didn't have to come and get me hyung. I even said it was raining! Now you're all wet and probably going to catch a cold because of me." Changkyun said with a hesitant tone and a small pout, unsure if the other would get angry with him if he did get sick. No response came as Changkyun waited, the anxiety displayed in his eyes growing by the second. 

Instead of a response, Kihyun sat down next to the spot where Changkyun had been before he'd stood up. He reached up to wrap his fingers around the younger's wrist, pulling the worried boy down next to him. 

"Don't worry about me 'kyunnie. I came because I like rain, I didn't want to be holled up in a building and miss the opportunity to watch something I like with the person I like." Kihyun turned his gaze to meet Changkyun's, and he laughed lightly upon seeing Changkyuns jaw drop momentarily. 

"I- you- we- what?" Changkyun sputtered, an obvious hint of exasperation and confusion laced within the fragments of his sentence. 

"I like rain, and I also like you" Kihyun tried again, trying to get it into the boy’s dense head. However after another look of what had turned into pure confusion, Kihyun tried a different tactic. 

With the sound of the rain as it collided with pavement and dripped down windowsills, Kihyun's gaze softened impossibly as he watched Changkyun's eyes. The gaze soon travelled down to the younger’s lips, and Kihyun placed a hand on his jaw, and while stroking the younger's cheek with his thumb he leaned forward.

Changkyun's mind was on nothing less than an overdrive. His lips were connected with the person he thought about most, and this was a moment he had been craving for for so long. Kihyuns lips were soft and tasted like unrefined sugar. Kihyun’s body was cold, but he could feel it as the older boy’s cheeks began to warm up. Changkyun then realized he hadn't moved at all and brought his hands up to Kihyun's neck and caused him to become closer, angling his head to get into a more comfortable position. 

The moment of bliss and pure emotion had lasted for quite a bit before the two had to pull back for air. Changkyun held back a laugh when he realized that they really had nearly drowned in eachother's kiss. 

Kihyun reached down to lace his fingers with Changkyun's and tried once more.

"I like you, Lim Changkyun." 

 

This time he seemed to have gotten through as he saw a beautiful smile gracing Changkyun's lips before the other responded with, "I like you too, Yoo Kihyun."

 

-

  
It was in this way that Changkyun had finally begun to accept the fact that Kihyun was always on his mind and tugging at his heart. It was also in this way that Kihyun came down with a cold two days later, but really couldn't care less as he now had his  _ boyfriend _ to care for him. Needless to say Changkyun caught the same cold soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> i really like stories about rain if you couldn't tell .,.
> 
> so i was going through my desktop and i found this, and decided to finish it up since i remembered the prompt lol  
> i think its a bit of a different writing style as i tried to keep it kind of mysterious but im not sure if it worked umm
> 
> pls comment with what you think and this is un-beta'd so : p  
> thank you so much for reading lovelies <3


End file.
